Dreams to Wonderland
by xXHanaChanXx
Summary: It was a normal day for Alice Lockfield until a cat that she noticed from her childhood snatched away her precious locket that her mother gave to her when she was young. When she got it back and headed back and there was a bottle that wasn't there before that was for her and so she took a sip and that's were it all began... (Sorry I suck with summaries... My first fanfiction!)


**Chapter 1: Where It All Began**

It was a normal day in April at London. The sun hanged high and warmed up the earth. Butterflies came out for the sweet nectar that flowers produced and birds chirped in the background.

Alice and her tutor Miss. Liz were out in the garden that had a bridge that a crossed a river. The river had a beautiful waterfall at the end and a big tree sat next to the beautiful river. There were also many colorful flower beds that the garden had too. It was just a beautiful relaxing place to be.

Alice loved the big tree because she used to always spent her time with her mother there. She sat at her usual spot which was under the tree and Miss. Liz sat at a table that was next to the tree. She placed all the textbook that was in her bag out on the table and opened one that was on the schedule for today and started tutoring.

At first Alice payed attention but got bored and watched the stream as it shined from the reflection of the sun. Schools of fish swam by as she watched and smiled. Miss. Liz then noticed that the young lady wasn't listening and tapped the table to get her attention.

"Are you listening at all, Milady?" she asked Alice. She then turned around as she heard her tutor call out to her. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Alice would be fine. You don't need to be so formal to me." Alice said with a sweet smile. "You're very kind milady, allowing a common person like me called you by your first name but I don't think your father will approve this." Miss. Liz replied with a sad smile.

Alice frowned when her tutor mention her dad and crossed her arms. "Who cares about what that old fart thinks! Just because he's a duke, it doesn't mean anything!" Miss. Liz turned her head and looked at Alice. "Milady, you shouldn't be talking about your father like that. He's a very important person to us all. You should be proud that you have an important person as your father." Miss. Liz pointed out. "Well, i'm not..." she muttered to herself and held the locket that her mother gave to her when she was young in her hand tightly.

Miss. Liz turned the page of the textbook and said,"Lets continue with the tutoring milady." Alice puffed her cheeks and looked away. "I don't want to, it's boring. Let's do something else that's fun instead." she protested. Miss. Liz shook her head. " Sorry milady but we can't. Even if it's boring, a lady must learn how to be a proper lady. Your father is expecting a lot from you too and it's my job to teach you." she disagreed. Alice didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence between them as no one spoke.

Miss Liz then sighed. "Fine, I guess i'll let you off for today milady." she said, gathered the textbooks and putted them back in the bag. Alice eyes brighten and smiled. "Really?!" she exclaimed. Miss Liz stood up and held the bag with textbooks. "Yes, but don't tell your father or I might lose my job." she answered and putted her pointing finger in front of her mouth. Alice nodded and hugged Miss. Liz which surprised her. "You're the best Miss. Liz! I'm glad I have you as my teacher!" she shouted happily. Miss. Liz blushed a little and smiled. "You're too kind milady."

Alice then letted go of Miss. Liz. "I'm heading back to my office to get something. I'll be right back, milady." Miss. Liz said and headed for the bridge. "Okay!" Alice said and watched Miss. Liz as she walked away till she couldn't see her figure anymore. 'I wished she would called my by my name...' Alice thought and sat back down. She then grabbed her locket and looked at it. "I miss you mother, I wish you were still here..." she said sadly and held the locket close to her chest. She closed her eyes as the cooling-yet-warm spring wind brushed her long golden hair.

*flash back*

"Alice, have you ever wonder if there was another world other then this one?"

Alice stopped tending the flower bed and looked at her mother who sat under the tree, in the shade away from the sunlight. She also held a picture book in her hand too.

"What do you mean, mother?" Alice asked. Alice's mother then smiled and patted the ground next to her. "Come here and i'll tell you." She replied. Alice did as her mother said and sat next to her. She then opened the picture book.

"There once was a girl who was sad and lonely. All she ever wished for was a friend. One day, she met a white rabbit in a suit in her garden." Alice's mother read the picture book.

"A white rabbit in a suit?!" Alice exclaimed as she looked at the picture of the rabbit. Her mother giggled at Alice's reaction and nodded. "Yes, a white rabbit in a suit. It was the first time the girl ever saw anything like that. Just maybe, just maybe, the white rabbit in the suit would be her friend, the girl thought but the white rabbit was in a hurry and left. She followed the rabbit, hoping that they could be friends." Alice's mother continued and turned the page.

"Then the white rabbit came upon a hole and jumped in it. The girl looked down the hole and hesitated to jump due to that she couldn't even see the bottom of the hole. The white rabbit in the suit was getting father away and she didn't want to lose it so she jumped in the hole soon after. It seemed that the hole was a portal to another world called _Wonderland_."

"Wonderland..." Alice said to herself as her mother turned the page and continued reading.

"The white rabbit was no where to be seen when she reached there and she had no idea where she was so she asked around. She first people she met were two people people who looked exactly alike, then a caterpillar, and a mad hatter at a tea party with his friend March. She also met a cat name Cheshire who could disappear and reappear in different pieces."

"It could disappear and reappear in different pieces?! A cat? but that's impossible!" Alice pointed out as she looked at the picture of the cat in piece and had a big grin. "Nothing is impossible for Wonderland" Her mother said as she turned to the next page and smiled.

"Even though she met different type of people, it ended the same way. She would ask them if they have seen a white rabbit in a suit come by and all they would say is a riddle. By the help of the Cheshire cat, she was able to get close to the white rabbit and made it to the Castle of Hearts, where he was. She soon met the Queen of hearts who was mean and short temper. She wanted everything to go her way and sentence Alice to court."

"The Queen of Hearts is so mean... She just wants to be friends with the White Rabbit in a suit." Alice complained as she puffed her cheeks and pursed her lips. Her mother laughed and agreed. She then turned to the next page.

"She was in trouble but by the help of those she met on her way came and helped her and together they defeated the Queen of hearts. Finally, the girl was able to meet the White Rabbit again. At last, she was able to ask him if they could be friends. The White Rabbit smiled and said yes. They all had fun together and before she knew it, she was surrounded by friends. Her wish had come true which made her very happy. She wanted to stay in Wonderland forever, but..." Alice's mother stopped and her face became sad.

Alice turned and looked at her mother. "What's wrong mother?" she asked with a worried face. Her mother shook her head. "It's nothing" she replied with a smile and turned to the last page.

"She couldn't stay in Wonderland forever and so it was time for her to say her goodbyes. They all decided to throw her a goodbye party which touched her heart and so, she cried. 'Thank you everyone...Thank you White Rabbit. If it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be here right now with everyone. My wish came true.' she said as she started to vanish. Everyone was sad and didn't want her to go but couldn't do anything but cheer her on. When she returned to her world, it turned out that everything that happened in Wonderland was all a ..."

*End Of Flashback*

Alice sat there, recalling some of her childhood memories and then out of no where, a black cat with purple stripes snatched Alice's locket away from her hand. Alice's eyes widen as she saw the cat with her locket in it's mouth and ran off. 'No way, that can't be the same cat from 8 years ago...' she thought and chased after that cat.

After a while, the cat dropped Alice's locket on the ground. Alice grabbed the locket and smiled. "Thank goodness..." she said and looked around to see where the cat went but it was no where to be seen.

"It disappeared..." She held the locket tightly as her face sadden. "No Alice, it's not the same cat from 8 years ago... That's impossible and you know it... because it died 8 years ago..." she told herself as she putted the locket around her neck and headed back.

When she got back, she noticed something that glowed right next to the tree's roots that stood out of the ground. She took a closer look at it and found a glass bottle. It was the most beautiful glass bottle she ever seen and picked it up. It have shimmering blue gems attached to the bottom of the bottle but that wasn't the only that fascinated her, it was the liquid that it carried. The liquid glowed luminosity and faded from pink to purple. It also had a sparkling golden note attached to it. "Drink me." Alice read the note. She then looked around to see who left it there but there was no one around.

'Maybe it was Miss. Liz that left that for me,' Alice thought as she opened the cap of the bottle and took a sniff. It smelled like juice to Alice so she decided to take a sip. Her eyes widen as the liquid swam across her taste buds. It was very good! The flavor went to strawberry to grape. Alice couldn't help but take another sip and another till there was nothing left inside the beautiful glass bottle.

"I totally gotta ask Miss. Liz where she bought this!" Alice noted to herself as she held the bottle up high in the sky to the sun.

She then heard a noise and looked to see who it was. She putted the glass bottle in her apron's pocket and went towards the noise to see who was making it. When she reached there, here eyes widen by what she saw.

It was a young man with beautiful silver hair and red eyes. His skin tone was very pale and he had very long eyelashes which almost fooled her to think that he was a girl if it wasn't for the glasses he weared. He had on a black suit with a red three-folded tie. He also wear a small black hat with a red ribbon around it's base and had white gloves on. In his hand was a golden watch with a very ravishing designed. The thing that surprised Alice the most was that the young man had rabbit ears. She couldn't believe her eyes on what she was seeing. He was different from everyone and so Alice was interested in him. 'I wonder if he'll be my friend?' she thought as she watched from afar. **  
**

"I'm going to be late, i'm going to be late! Oh no! She's going to be mad at me!" he said as he panicked and ran off. "Oh no, he's getting away!" Alice said to herself and chased after him.

He was a very fast runner, Alice had a hard time catching up to him. When she finally caught up, she was out of breath and was glad that he stopped. He then held his clock watch out and chanted, " I command you to open." Alice took a quick break and watched. "What is he doing?" she asked herself.

He then dropped the clock watched and it fell but it didn't hit the ground, it went through it. Specks of lights that looked like fireflies came out from where he dropped the clock watch and a hole was formed...

End of Chapter 1

* * *

My First fanfiction story so go easy on me ( ;/w/; )

Sorry if I make any grammar mistakes or anything like that. I'll get better at it as I continued to write. ^^

I hope you enjoy my story and will continued to follow me on this adventure!


End file.
